Biomedical Proteomics Facility A need for a proteomic facility service at UCC has been identified by the local and external research community to support basic and translational and clinical research efforts. Currently, this service is provided on a limited basis due to the lack of funding and technical support. The Biomedical Proteomics Facility (BPF) at the UCC will provide researchers with the ability to analyze and identify proteins to address basic and translational research questions that could not be previously studied due to the lack of support in proteomics techniques. The scientific support provided by BPF will facilitate the integration of proteomics into basic and translational research projects and submission of new research proposals to granting agencies. The following SPECIFIC AIMS will be carried out: Specific Aim #1: Provide scientific and technical support to principal investigators within UCC and other universities in Puerto Rico for the accomplishment of research projects. Specific Aim #2: Attract new scientist to the technique of proteomics and interest them in establishing collaborations exploiting the technologies available at BPF. Specific Aim #3: Establish collaboration with scientists in the academia and industry of Puerto Rico. Specific Aim #4: Provide education and training in proteomic methods. The goal of this facility is the application of sensitive and quantitative technologies to relevant biomedical and basic scientific questions. So far the BPF has played an essential role in supplying 2D gels and mass spectrometry preliminary data for several researchers. Ultimately, the BPF will facilitate the establishment of partnerships between the academia and pharmaceutical industry, situating UCC at the vanguard in protein analysis and contributing to the recruitment of new scientist and the establishment of collaborations in and outside of the island.